


Off the Beaten Path

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Martouf for a favor, but she decides to go off-script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Beaten Path

After she took off her shirt, she decided there was no reason to play shy. Nudity was only awkward if one of the participants made it so. She unbuttoned her pants as she toed off her shoes, kicking them to the side of the path. She stepped closer to the cliff in her underwear and turned to face Martouf, who was staring at her body. She snapped her fingers and his eyes returned to hers with an embarrassed smile. She was far from offended; if he could look at her like that while she was wearing regulation underwear and a sports bra, then she could save a fortune on lingerie if today had the effect they were hoping for.

"Is this deep enough for diving?"

"Yes, but--"

That was all she needed to hear. She stepped onto a rock on the edge of the cliff and jumped. She heard him call her name, and then her ears were full of water. She let herself sink down to the bottom, the balls of her feet brushing slick stone, and she propelled herself back up. She surfaced and saw Martouf on the cliff above her.

"The water is ice-cold! It's wonderful!"

Martouf hesitated and then began to undress. Sam treaded water, blinking the drops out of her eyes as she watched. First his chest was exposed, lean and muscular. He dropped trou and Sam was surprised to see he was naked underneath. His cock was an impressive length and already half-hard. She blushed and twisted in the water, pretending she hadn't been peeking. 

A second later a wave crashed over her as Martouf joined her in the lake. She spluttered and kicked her legs, laughing when his head finally broke the surface a few feet away from her. She smiled and closed the distance between them. Her bangs were in her eyes and she swept them away as she gripped his shoulder to keep steady.

"Jolinar and I never swam here," he told her.

"I know."

The purpose of the day was to walk in Jolinar's footsteps, to go places she and Martouf had gone together. Or rather, places Jolinar had gone with Rosha, Martouf, and Lantash. She knew his feelings for her were complicated. He loved Rosha, and Jolinar was a part of her, and that part of her lived on in Sam's memories. But he also had deep feelings for Sam. He was a man in love with three people, all of whom only existed in Sam's head. She couldn't begin to imagine how difficult that must have been for him, but she could do her best to make it easier. She'd hoped this little tour would refresh some of the memories Jolinar left in her mind, and it had given her a few choice pieces (Martouf eating berries from her navel with the juices trailing down her stomach to mingle with her pubic hair, Martouf sucking the juices away as his fingers...)

She blinked and shook her head to clear the memories. "I thought this could just be ours. We've spent all day remembering things you did with her. So why not do something that's just ours? So we can remember it later?"

Martouf smiled and took her in his arms. The kiss was tentative at first and Sam realized he was letting her set the pace. She parted his lips, then circled them with her tongue. Sam was very aware of her underwear being between them. She pulled away from the kiss and took his hands in hers. She pushed them underwater and slid his fingers between her skin and the lightweight material. She bit her lip, and Martouf pushed them down without breaking eye contact with her. Sam unhooked her bra and let it float away like pale gray lily pads.

She moved as if for another kiss and, when Martouf leaned in, she pushed away from him. The last thing she saw before diving underwater was his confused expression turning into a smile. His hand closed around her foot, but the water made it easy to slip free. She swam in a wide circle toward the far end of the lake, occasionally spotting him in pursuit.

A large black rock rose from the water directly across from their diving point. She swam up to it and turned around, her arms stretched out to either side as she balanced one foot on the underwater part of the stone. Her breasts were above water, her nipples pinched and tight from the cold water. She swept the water from her face as Martouf surfaced in front of her and swam the short distance between them.

"There's a step," she said, and she felt his foot sliding over hers and then resting on the same rock. Sam smiled, her free-floating leg curling naturally around his hip as he pressed against her. They kissed passionately, Sam's hand sliding up his back and into his hair as he teased her lips with quick flicks of his tongue. Water dripped from Sam's hair and down her back like little beads of ice, and she shuddered.

Martouf's cock was fully erect now, nudging against her, and Sam dropped a hand between them. She guided it forward, pushing the blunt head against her labia before shifting her weight. She kept her eyes open and locked on his. Martouf's hand gripped her thigh, holding it against his hip, and he pushed into her with a single steady stroke. Sam gasped and rolled her head back, carefully so as not to concuss herself on the stone, and Martouf bowed his head to her neck.

She had to move carefully so she wouldn't go back to camp with scratches from the stone up and down her back, but that was simple enough. It led to a slow, sensual coupling that soon had them both gasping. He pulled out with time to spare, and Sam took him in her hand underwater. She watched his face as she felt him throb, moving her hips so that the movement of the water would caress his sensitive skin. He cupped her mound, one finger circling her clit as he massaged with the rhythm of the waves washing against them.

After they both finished, Sam lightly kissed his face. He sagged against her, and Sam pressed her cheek against his as they both bobbed up and down in the waves. Finally he pulled back and kissed her bottom lip. Sam tightened her grip on him, silently asking him if they could remain where they were for just a few more minutes. He pressed against her in agreement and they lazily kissed each other as the waves moved their bodies against each other.

Sam didn't mind reliving Jolinar's memories, but this one... it would be just hers. She smiled and tightened their embrace.


End file.
